The Last Sunrise
by Silvermaidenofthenight
Summary: Legolas loves Lisette but something stands in his way. Something that causes him to hide from the world.


A/N : This is a non-cannon story!!!! I wrote this story for a challenge on another site. In the story Legolas is a Vampire and YES I know I will receive a lot of grief b/c of what I have done but this is a really good story. I believe people will enjoy it. Rest assured I can handle flames. Any feedback is welcome. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you not? Why? Thank you. 

*****************************************************************

Darkness. He hated the darkness, it made him cold. Though there was once a time when he felt warm, it was no more. Tonight he was colder than he had ever been, but he had been cold for a long time. Legolas sat in the blackness, allowing those painful memories to infiltrate his mind. 

***************************************

_Long ago he had been welcome among the elves. Yes, that was before she came. Desdemona had appeared out of nowhere. She had been so beautiful and captivating, he never saw the darkness within. The darkness that had made him what he was today. An abomination. A vampire. He had been fool enough to believe that Desdemona was as in love with him as he was her. One night, Legolas had allowed her to lure him into the forest with sweet words and inviting looks. _

_"Meet me in the forest, my love. I want to give you something." She had murmured, and slipped out the door. Legolas met her in the forest.  Unknowingly, he had walked into her trap. She had wooed him into her lair. There she sunk her teeth into the tender flesh of his neck, sending him into black oblivion. _

_"What are you?" He had cried when he awoke to find her over him. Desdemona had laughed huskily, his blood dripping still from her full soft lips. _

_"Have you no idea, my dear?" She said, caressing his cheek. Legolas jerked back in fear._

_"No I do not." He answered. Desdemona's smile changed from warm to sinister. _

_"A vampire. I am a vampire and now you are one as well." She answered an ominous gleam coming into her eyes. _

_"It cannot be." He gasped, and stumbled to his feet. Desdemona rose also._

_"Oh but it is, Legolas. Do you not remember the taste of my blood?" She asked, gleefully, and held up her wrist displaying the teeth marks. Legolas shook his head in disbelief._

_"NO!" He cried and ran from the forest. _

_Weeks had gone by and questions were asked. Finally Legolas realized that he had to go and he left all that was familiar to him. Desdemona had waited for him and together they slipped away. Legolas hated Desdemona, cursed her black heart every moment she was near, but he knew she was the only person he could trust. Together they watched the world changing. Legolas watched in sorrow, as all knowledge of his people's existence slipped from the minds of the human race. Centuries slipped by, and Legolas allowed himself to become a creature feared by all. Darkness engulfed him; bitterness and regret ate at his heart. Then something happened, an innocent saved him from the grip of Desdemona. _

_********************************_

_A beautiful young woman sat silently on a stone bench. Legolas had been watching her for months. Every night she appeared in these gardens. He often wondered why she would come to this place during the night hours. Always at the same time she would sit drawing._

_"Lisette." Legolas murmured, as he watched her sitting on that bench. How he longed to sit beside her. Talk to her; hear her soft voice as he had once before. _

_*****************************_

_The first night she had come he had approached, planning to have her for his prey. The plan had been dashed when she turned, wide innocent eyes towards him._

_"Come out of the shadows." She had called. Slowly he had stepped out into plain sight. He studied her more closely as she studied him. Her black hair was pulled back, revealing the soft skin of her neck. Strangely enough, he wasn't tempted to taste her. He only wanted to drink in her beauty. Eyes of brown scrutinized every detail of his face. His breath had caught, as she smiled warmly up at him. She motioned him to sit beside her. Such trust hadn't been bestowed upon him since the days of the fellowship. She noticed his hesitation and spoke. _

_"Sit, please." She had beckoned. Legolas moved across the ground and sat gently beside her. She smiled sweetly, her face illuminated by the pale moonlight._

_"I am Lisette. Who are you?" She asked. _

_"I am Legolas." He murmured inclining his head and smiling. Lisette's guilelessness enchanted Legolas. Soon they were deep in conversation, neither seeing the evil lurking just beyond their sight. They talked until twilight came and Legolas quickly made his exit. _

_**********************************_

_"Lisette." Legolas whispered again, hoping perhaps she would once again bring him from the darkness, and warm him with the grace of her smile.  He watched her making soft strokes across the pad she was holding. So engrossed in his study that he didn't hear the approach of Desdemona. Stealthily she moved up behind him. _

_"Take her." She hissed, in his ear. _

_"No." Legolas said, glancing at Desdemona over his shoulder. _

_"Yes, take her. Make her yours. All you have to do is talk to her lull into trusting you as you did before." She drawled. Legolas turned swiftly, his eyes filled with hatred. _

_"What would you know of that?" He demanded, his hands clenching at his side. Desdemona smiled. _

_"I saw you that night, as I have seen you every night. Watching her, wanting her. Take her and be done with it." Desdemona sneered, circling Legolas. Legolas stepped menacingly towards her but restrained himself. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Lisette hadn't heard. Desdemona laughed throatily. _

_"You needn't worry, your love hasn't heard. Give her immortal life and she will love you as well." She promised. _

_"No, she would hate me. Lisette doesn't deserve a life like this." Legolas responded, turning back to look upon Lisette. Still she sat drawing on her pad. Desdemona again stood behind him. _

_"Hate you, you say? Never. What kind of fool would she be? Who would not love a life being adored by you for eternity?" Desdemona inquired, running her hands up his back. _

_"I said no!" He growled darkly, flinging her hand from his shoulder. Desdemona stepped back, an unholy fire burning in her eyes. _

"Fine!" She spat and left him. Legolas relaxed slowly as he listened to the receding sound her angry footsteps. Desdemona was right he did want her. He wanted her to feel for him as he felt for her. It could never be for he was a creature of darkness, while she was an innocent. His eyes fell once more upon the face of Lisette, her head cocked to the side as if listening. For a moment Legolas tensed, waiting for her call. No call was uttered. Legolas watched frozen in horror as Desdemona stepped out of the woods just behind Lisette. Desdemona took Lisette by the hair and twisted her head to the side

_"AH!" Lisette cried out in fright. Desdemona smiled savagely at him. _

_"If you won't take her I will." She declared, and quickly sunk her teeth into the vulnerable flesh of Lisette's neck. _

_"NO!" Legolas cried. He ran from the shadows and tore Desdemona away from Lisette. Gently he sank to the ground with her cradled in his arms. _

_"I have started it now you must finish it. Let her taste your blood. Give her eternal life by your side. Maybe having her will bring you out of this self-pitying behavior." Desdemona encouraged from above him. Legolas was filled with a rage like never before. Legolas rose to his feet, and wrapped his hand around Desdemona's throat. _

_"You are poison. Nothing is safe from your evil. No more will you torment me or any other." He vowed vehemently, moving towards a nearby tree. Desdemona's eyes widened as she felt the sharp point of a branch poking into her back. _

_"NO! Legolas! You cannot do this!" She cried in terror, struggling against his hold, clawing against his fingers. _

_"I can and I shall." He snarled. Desdemona looked into his eyes blazing with rage and hate as the limb impaled her. With grim satisfaction Legolas watched her turn to dust. _

_"Finally." He sighed and went back to Lisette. Taking her in his arms, he sat waiting for her to awaken. _

***********************************

The baleful howl of a hound jerked Legolas from his thoughts. He looked down at the still form of Lisette in his arms. Moonlight illuminated her angelic face. He had been holding her for hours and dawn was not far off. Legolas stroked Lisette's midnight hair softly. 

" I never meant this for you." He whispered, and felt her stir. Slowly her eyes opened. His heart clenched, as he waited for fear and disgust to appear, surely she would know what he was. Neither emotion was in her eyes. She blinked up at him, eyes cloudy with pain. 

"Help me. She …. She…….." Lisette whimpered. 

"Shhhhhh. Close your eyes and I will take your pain." Legolas commanded hoarsely. A lump formed in his throat as Lisette immediately closed her eyes. Legolas gently brushed aside her hair, revealing the unbitten side of her neck. Closing his eyes he leaned forward and sank his teeth into her tender neck. Lisette utter no sound, she simply lay there. Legolas drank greedily, as her blood filled his mouth. He felt the last of her life leaving her body just as the sun crested the horizon. Leaning back Legolas looked down at her lifeless body. 

"I'm sorry." Legolas whispered and pressed a kiss to her cold lips. Tears coursed down his cheek as he raised his face to the warmth of the rising sun. Slowly the warmth changed to burning and his flesh turned to ash. A strong breeze blew across the gardens taking the ashes of Vampire Legolas with it, leaving behind the cold dead body of his beloved Lisette. Not two feet from her body lay Lisette's drawing pad. The wind turned the pages, revealing portrait after portrait of …………………………………………………………………………

Legolas.


End file.
